


Show Me Yours I'll Show You Mine

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Smooching, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat for LittlebutFiery. An illustration of Avi & Macen making good on their promise to see each other again in Andromeda. (no text/dialogue)





	Show Me Yours I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlebutFiery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlebutFiery/gifts).



Happy Spec Recs 2018!

 


End file.
